


Elizabeth's Present

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Elizabeth has invited herself into her girlfriend, Minako's, room, but for what purpose?





	Elizabeth's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the terrible title, I'm bad with those. In any case, this was a commission and you can follow me on twitter: twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

“I am not blind to the subtext of inviting someone into your room, I’m only sorry I invited myself, rather than letting you invite me.” Elizabeth lamented as she stepped into Minako’s room.

 

She could smell her guide everywhere, for a Velvet attendant like Elizabeth, it was quite intoxicating. In truth, she had grown more than fond of the perky brunette and grew more and more excited for each of their dates. Each and every touch they shared grew more titillating. Elizabeth had felt particularly light-headed when Minako had shown her how to use tongue while sharing a kiss. Now it would be her turn to give Minako a new experience.

 

“Wh-what do you mean Elizabeth?” Minako asked, taken by surprise by Elizabeth’s forwardness.

 

She had been helping Elizabeth learn about the human world this past year and it had been a….rewarding experience for both of them. Minako supposed she had fallen for the sultry-voiced Velvet Attendant and the reverse was true as well. Elizabeth was hopelessly enraptured with her master’s chosen Fool; Minako and her world seemed full of delightful mysteries that Elizabeth could not wait to unravel. She moved closer to the Fool, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her in close. Ever since what they’d been doing evolved into what one would consider dating, she had been looking forward to this. Her lips pressed against Minako’s, tongues swiping at each other as Elizabeth held her as close as possible, her other gloved hand pressing very lightly against Minako’s cheek.

 

“I mean, I got tired of waiting for your invitation, love.” Elizabeth answered after Minako finally broke their kiss for air.

 

“Elizabeth you- wh-what’s that?” Minako asked, startled by an unfamiliar object poking her from under Elizabeth’s dress.

 

“Don’t you worry about that, Minako.” Elizabeth assured, pulling her even closer and making the object all the more difficult to ignore. Her hand grabbed Minako’s perky rear, squeezing it playfully as she pressed herself forward and eliminating all space between the two again.

 

“I am not unaware of what couples do in the privacy of their bedroom. Nor am I unaware of my minx’s desires.” Elizabeth continued, causing Minako to blush as she used her favorite pet name.

Elizabeth moved forward with Minako, pushing her lover onto her bed with Elizabeth falling atop her as well. Minako’s legs spread instinctively to fit Elizabeth between them were the protrusion beneath Elizabeth’s dress became even harder to ignore. They kissed again and again and again, Elizabeth’s aggression unusual, but not at all unwelcome. The silver-haired Attendant was hungry and no amount of mere tasting was satiating her. However this visit was not to merely taste her minx, though that was a definite bonus, oh yes, she was enjoying every second of taste and feeling as her gloved hands ran up her girlfriend’s thighs. Minako moaned as Elizabeth’s lips moved to the crook of her neck holding her there as Elizabeth’s lips met her bare pale skin and breathed in her scent.

 

Elizabeth found much about Minako intoxicating and her sweet scent was no exception. Still, Elizabeth would not let this distract her and begrudgingly she pulled her face away from her minx. They were both panting, having done precious little breathing as usual when they made out but Elizabeth meant to take things much much further. She rose atop the bed and reached to her breast slowly working down the front and unbuttoning the dress revealing the zipper running from neck to the hem. Slowly, she unzipped it pulling the zipper down past her chest and slipping her arms out of it, baring her chest for Minako. Her bust was bigger than Mitsuru’s and Minako’s immediate instinct was to reach for it, though her hands were slapped away before they could make contact with the pale boobs or their pink nipples.

 

Elizabeth gave her a reproachful tut-tut before continuing her strip. Her zipper glided down the rest of the way and she allowed her dress to fall behind her on the floor. To Minako’s shock, there was not only a lack of panties beneath Elizabeth’s dress but also a lack of vagina. Instead, pressed upward against Elizabeth’s belly by her pantyhose was a pale cock and a very hard one to boot. 

 

“Elizabeth you have a-” Minako started.

 

“Not originally no, but your internet history gave me quite a few ideas. It is to my understanding that a personal computer is often password protected, but we can both take solace that yours was not.” Elizabeth explained, removing a glove to run her bare hand against the shaft. 

 

Removing her other glove she ripped through her pantyhose effortlessly, allowing her very recent addition to flop forward, pointing accusatorily at Minako who had made it so hard in the first place. Minako bit her lip, her thighs rubbing against each other in nervous arousal. She had never seen one in person and though it was of entirely reasonable length and girth the doubt ran through her mind that she’d be able to fit it in her pussy, she had after all never even used a dildo before. 

 

“Shall we get started?” Elizabeth asked, grabbing for Minako’s skirt and removing it before she could even react.

 

Minako did not object in the slightest, however, and quickly began removing her shirt as well, tearing it away and starting to fumble with her bra as well. Elizabeth looked on hungrily as Minako’s bra was tossed aside, enjoying the sight of her perky bare chest but she quickly focussed on the pink striped panties that hid her minx’s pussy from her. Once she noticed the Attendant’s attention Minako quickly worked to remove her underwear, tossing them aside with her bra and other clothes in her haste to get things started. To say Elizabeth liked what she saw was an understatement. Slick pink lips crested with a small but noticeable clit, Elizabeth could see the lips very slightly quiver with anticipation.

 

Grabbing Minako by the ankles Elizabeth turned them so they were no longer perpendicular to the bed and Minako’s head rested on her pillow. Elizabeth made sure Minako’s legs were spread and fit herself between them, her balls resting against her Fool’s clit they were so close.

 

“As I understand it this is a popular pastime for lovers. I believe it’s called missionary sex for the sole purpose of procreation?” Elizabeth said, looking down on her lover with a hungry gaze.

 

Minako did not have it in her to correct her now and quickly nodded when Elizabeth asked if she was ready. With bated breath she watched as Elizabeth pulled her hips back, positioning her new member with her pussy. With a tit-bouncing thrust, Elizabeth entered Minako, both sharing a moan, this was a first for the both. 

 

“Now this  _ is  _ wondrous~” Elizabeth exclaimed quickly giving another thrust. “You are so so very very tight.” 

 

“E-Elizabeth~” Minako moaned, trying to say something though the words were escaping her.

 

“You don’t have to say anything my dear, I understand completely. We are one~” Elizabeth explained as she mindlessly thrust, “I do not even know if I could get someone pregnant, I hope you will not hold that against me in this most sacred act.”.  

 

If Minako had any objection she did not say, instead, biting her lip again as her cheeks reddened. Elizabeth’s hands progressively moved up from Minako’s hips, finding their way to her chest which she quickly began playing with. She had already adored Minako’s bust though she had never been able to feel it bare until now, delighted by the softness of her pale unmarred boobs. Though her wander over her lover’s tits had yet to subside, Elizabeth noticed Minako’s mouth, still agape and had an idea she found deliciously naughty. Moving a hand towards Minako’s face, Elizabeth’s hand pressed against her cheek, placing her thumb in her open mouth and to her delight, her minx’s mouth closed around the thumb suckling absent-mindedly as she continued to moan.

 

“How provocative!” Elizabeth exclaimed, awash with desire as her lover fanned the flames all the while.

 

Elizabeth eagerly lowered her body over Minako’s as she continued to thrust, her larger breasts brushing against Minako’s as she did so, swinging and pressing against her minx’s chest. Minako’s legs stayed splayed as Elizabeth continued, unable to close them around her lover as she was thrust into roughly though not painfully. For an assumed virgin Elizabeth acted surprisingly experienced, even slipping a hand beneath her body, finding Minako’s as yet untouched clit to provide even more stimulation. Minako gave a muffled moan for Elizabeth, assumedly climaxing though Elizabeth did not know for sure. What she did know was that her own climax had yet to arrive and so her hips continued, cock sliding in and out of Minako with little to no resistance as Minako’s pussy creamed.

 

Elizabeth’s hips pressed into Minako’s with surprising strength as her climax finally came.  Her toes curled at the feeling and her penis bulged ever-so-slightly with each spurt of cum. Her pace continued unabated however to Minako’s immense pleasure, feeling the hot cum shoot inside her as her womanhod was continually pumped. Elizabeth pulled her thumb from out of her mouth to hear the unmuffled sounds of pleasure, taking immense pride in Minako’s unfiltered moaning for her. Cooing for her sweet lover, Elizabeth raised herself slightly and pressed a breast to Minako’s face who excitedly took the tit in her mouth as Elizabeth stroked her hair. To Minako’s surprise, however, Elizabeth was far from over, her hips moving unabated, and shoving her cock as deep inside as possible.

 

“Mmm, yes~ Now we are truly inseparable, my love, Minako~ Your desires are mine to take care of and you will see I am quite tireless in these pursuits.” As if to punctuate her point Elizabeth slammed her hips against Minako’s especially forcefully much to Minako’s pleasure.

 

Without a doubt. Elizabeth’s procreational abilities would be proven beyond a shadow of a doubt. If by the end of this date Minako was not pregnant the the Velvet Attendant was well and truly infertile. But, in either case, this was surely only the first of many of these dates.


End file.
